Caged Butterfly(OITNB fanfic)
by sparkle123tt
Summary: Once upon a time there lived a caterpillar. It was forced in its cocoon to undergo metamorphosis. The butterfly was free ready to take on the world despite the fact that it was small and frail after the changes it had endured. I wish I knew what that butterfly went through in that chrysalis. If I did i'd Know how to change myself too.


The whole ride to prison it was total silence. The only sound was the occasional bird chirp outside of the car. My mother didn't speak a word to me for the entire car ride. She was probably still horrified about what I had done. Ashamed that I would end up in prison and degrade myself, degrade the family. There was so much tension between us that I was scared to even turn on the radio despite the fact that this would likely be my last chance to hear music. When we pulled into the parking lot I forgot to even breathe for a few seconds. Seeing the building where I was going to spend the next 2 years in was terrifying not that my mother really gave me much time to dwell.

My mom reached over towards me. I had thought that by some miracle she was giving me a hug goodbye, but instead she reached over and opened my car door. She unbuckled my seatbelt and gave me a withering look that unmistakably said 'get the fuck out of my car you worthless piece of shit'.

"I love you" I said with a smile and an awkward wave. Perhaps if I was lucky she would say it back in case I died in here. In response my mother flipped me off before speeding away. She almost ran me over she went so fast. I gasped and fell on my ass. I sighed and picked myself walking into the place.

"Hi. My name is Faina Lycaenidae. I'm uh staying here for the next five years." I ran a hand through my hair. "Not that I Exactly want to or anything, but the court demands that I be locked up or well that bitchy judge did anyways."

The lady at the desk gave me an unimpressed look. It was obvious she shared my mother's sentiments of me being complete total gutter trash. For a moment I was concerned that she couldn't understand my russian accent, but a few seconds later she scooped up my file and we were on our way.

The 'ahem' check in progress wasn't as bad as I expected. Squatting and coughing was a bit awkward, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as I imagined. I tend to over exaggerate things a lot in my head. I couldn't help my scowl at the undergarments they gave me. They looked like they were for old ladies. Gross. At least the orange provided a bit of color. It was as if I was a monarch butterfly. That made me smile. The guard didn't like me smiling though. So he shoved me as I walked. The guards here took 30 minutes to take a shitty photo of me. Lots of standing, and lots of waiting. It seemed to be a theme. I hated waiting, and standing. I'd much rather just sit in a corner. I held tightly to my bag of bedding stuff my nerves setting in again.

I bit my lip and said nothing as the driver got in the car just after me. I was a bit shocked that they were letting an inmate drive but I kept that to myself.

"Oh, hi, I'm Morello. What's your name? Not first though, we tend to use last names in here." She explained as she greeted me. Her lips bright red with lipstick. They let you wear lipstick in prison? I would've brought mine had I known. I felt naked without my makeup and not in the good way.

I didn't her answer question preferring to focus my attention out the window. I wasn't here to make friends. No friends meant no enemies. No enemies meant I would make it through this alive with me, myself and I in one piece. I was here to do my time and get the hell out of dodge. That and I hated people in general.

"Aww shy? Yeah my sister used to be like that but not anymore. Don't worry I'll get a name out of you eventually" she promised with a wink. Soon others filed on and we began our journey. I looked up at the sky as we travelled counting the clouds as they drifted in the opposite direction of freedom. I rested my head against the glass. The coolness seeping into my skin. We arrived at our destination far too soon for my liking.

I followed the driver as she led us inside. The lack of color on the walls was vomit inducing and I already felt like they were closing in on me. I thought I was doing a good job hiding my distaste but it seemed that it wasn't good enough. The driver turning to face me as the others walked ahead just a bit.

"Hey, you okay?" Morello asked a hand placed gently on my arm looking at me in concern.

I pressed my lips together and looked away giving a small nod. I couldn't show weakness, her being so nice had to just be an act or something. Wasn't this prison? I shook her arm off, but Morello didn't appear to be shaken by this.

"I know it's a lot to take in but you'll get used to it. Cmon, you're this way." Morello guided me to my cell.

"Nikki, got your new bunkie here." Morello leaned into the small space. I scowled, this felt like my shitty community college. "Could you set her stuff down for her? She seems a little shaky."

"Bunkie got a name?" The woman turned the page of her book.

"Oh, I don't know. Poor thing hasn't said a word. I think she might be in shock cause of all this." Morello explained.

"Likely, but I doubt it." Nikki replied slamming her book shut. She eyed me up and down. I could feel her checking me out. "She looks like a tough one.

I smirked lightly at that brushing a lock of my dark brown hair out of my face.

"So, What you in for freckles?" Nikki asked casually as she pointed to the bed that was mine leaning on the frame.

I blinked. Shit that's right. I didn't have on my concealer. Fucking prison. I resisted the urge to touch my face where freckles were scattered all about. The want to hide my face in my hands was strong but I fought it down. I hated my freckles, they were like zits that wouldn't go away, marks, scars that I couldn't scratch off.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I glared at her, but instead of it intimidating her like I had intended she smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"Holy crap! Would you listen to her? Sounds like a mini Red." The curly haired girl grinned at the one wearing lipstick.

"Oh my gosh she does! Ha!" Morello smacked her knee.

"A mini what?" I demanded looking between the two.

"Who, mini who." Nikki wrapped an arm across my shoulders. "Don't worry about that right now. It's almost count time so let's get that bed made up yeah?"

"Here's your toothbrush, they don't give you one. I know horrible.' Morello passed me the brush. "See you in a bit whatever your name is. Work on getting her to talk more, Nikki."

Morello finally dashed off leaving me alone with Nikki. I rolled my eyes at her request. This was prison how could she be so chipper?

"What you want to do here is sleep on top of bed with the blanket over you. I know it sounds a little weird but there are all kinds of diseases in this place and you don't want to catch any of em trust me." Nikki explained as she showed me how to make my bed.

? ﾟﾓﾀ? ﾟﾓﾀ? ﾟﾓﾀ? ﾟﾓﾀ? ﾟﾓﾀ? ﾟﾓﾀ? ﾟﾓﾀ?

With the recentish release of the final season I figured I'd post this story that's just been sitting in my draft for three years collecting dust. Is it particularly good? Eh. Probably not. Will I continue it? If people want me too yeah sure I will. Hell if I even have one person who wants me to continue this I will.

So, if you want me to continue this story tell me in the comments! If you have any characters that you'd like to see Faina interact with just tell me in the comments and I'll make it happen.


End file.
